


I knew all along Sweetheart

by MissFieryHeart



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, First Time, Kylo is a smug ass, One Shot, Virgin Rey, Wall Sex, crack fic… I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFieryHeart/pseuds/MissFieryHeart
Summary: Rey has been undercover for almost a month now, with her hair dyed black and never up in her signature three buns.She is thrilled that Kylo Ren hasn’t discovered her or found out they have a spy in their midst.Little does she know when she met a helm-less Kylo Ren onboard the Finalizer, that he had known all along…





	I knew all along Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Since I needed a dress for this fic, I used the one from the Elle photoshoot (the last in the shoot, black with blue tassels). I did change the black color to a blood red instead (and tassels gone, otherwise it’s gonna be a whole lot of tangled mess ;P)  
> Daisy Ridley’s photoshoot with Elle (last dress) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53S4GZ0DGnk  
> All rights goes to the Star Wars universe, disney and Elle's youtube channel. I own nothing... with that out of the way, enjoy ^^

 

Kylo had laughed at her, at _her_ , when she finally stood in front of him and Rey was furious. With hands to her hips like an adolescent child, she narrowed her eyes and pouted. _It would have been one thing if he had just yelled at her or destroyed something with his stupid lightsaber, but_ this _!_ She tried her hardest to gain a foothold and assert herself as dangerous as possible, but that only made him laugh even harder.

 

Trying to calm himself, Kylo wiped the tears from his eyes. Still chuckling at her, Kylo turned to pad her on the head, “I knew all along sweetheart. My uncle may be powerful, but I would have expected you of all people to be better at hiding your Force signature from me… but then again, you are barely out of your training saber, so what to expect I guess” he said with a shrug and a smug grin.

 

 _He was teasing her, treating her like a child_ , Rey was about blow up. Kylo continued when she just stood there fuming. “You know, I felt you before you even came onboard” Kylo paused and then got a mischievous glint in his eyes”… and just so you know, you are really _adorable_ when you’re mad”.

 

Rey made an undignified, childish huff at him as she threw up her arms and stomped down the hall, before boiling completely over. It wasn’t like she could do anything about it. She was on _his_ ship after all and if she tried to hurt their commander, there would be _no way_ she would be able to sneak off to her designated escape pod that she rigged on her first day.

 

\---

 

Back in her room Rey was still fuming over Kylo Ren’s “adorable” comment. _She was NOT!_ She was a Jedi in training, a lethal weapon and … and … _Kriff_ , why did she let this bother her so much. She should be happy that he didn’t see her as dangerous; otherwise he would more likely have tossed her in the brig when he found out; or worse tortured her for the location of the resistance base and Luke’s hideout.

 

Rey had all kinds of weird emotions that she couldn’t quite figure out and was more upset that her femininity was in question with Kylo treating her like a child and all, than being concerned that her mission was more or less over now that Kylo knew. Determined, she walked to her co-worker Alinah’s room; Rey’s flirtatious fellow engineer.

 

With only a few minor touch-ups, Alinah’s looked kriffing sexy in her First Order uniform. Not that the brass saw it as an issue really. The extra cleavage and the powerful look Alinah had in her eyes, made even the officers to turn a blind eye to the otherwise meticulous uniforms, just to get a look at her bouncing goodies. “Men”, Rey grumbled under her breath, still angry as hell that Kylo had treated her like a child.

 

Downright ignoring her Jedi training with calmness and “no emotions”... _Stupid nerfherder_. _I will make him eat those words_ ; she nodded to herself just as she came up to Alinah’s door. A knock on the door and Alinah opened the door moments after with her hair a mess, rosy cheeks and tried to cover herself with some sort of officer’s shirt.

“Oh hi Rey… uhm, what can I do for you sweetie?” Alinah said with a sweet smile. Rey flushed red; she just caught Alinah in the middle of… _Seven Hells_.  Wide eyed Rey finally got a few words out “I, uhm…“. Alinah smiled at Rey and tilted her head a bit with compassion, knowing the poor girl never been in this situation and this had to be more embarrassing than Alinah.

 

“Rey, if you can wait 5 more minutes, I’m…” a male voice yelled from inside “20 minutes, if I may” sounding offended, as if Alinah had offended his prowess. Rey’s blush probably looked like a red beacon now. She was pretty sure that she would catch on fire any minute now. Alinah sniggered “Rey, 20 minutes, then I’ll come to you, okay?”

 

\---

 

23 minutes later Alinah knocked on Rey’s door. Rey jumped up, still embarrassed that she had caught Alinah in that situation, but she needed to show that stupid jerk face… well something, she wasn’t entirely sure what. Rey opened the door to be greeted by her sweet co-worker’s “hi sweetie, so … what’s up?”

 

With fidgety fingers and embarrassed about the whole situation Rey tried to explain. “Well… there’s this guy…” Alinah’s face lid up “Ohhh, do tell”. Rey felt her blush flare up again. “Oh no, no no NO! NOTHING like that… he is annoying and... I mean… and the way he says things… and ugh!” Rey said with a frustrating growl.

 

However Rey was clearly not convincing her coworker of _anything_ , judging from the lifted eyebrow and smirk on Alinah’s lips. Rey looked down to her fingers…“He just treats me like I’m a child. He even said I looked _cute_ when I was angry” Rey frowned at the word still offended and embarrassed and looked up at Alinah in hope of some sort of support.

 

It was frustration for Rey, particularly because since she arrived on the Finalizer, she had been dreaming about Kylo more and more. The things he had done to her in those dreams made Rey wake up completely soaked in between her legs each time, craving and wanting him more for each passing day. She wanted to be that woman in her dreams and more so she wanted his hands, teeth and tongue on her.

 

Rey most certainly didn’t feel like a child… at all, but all her wanton desires were only known to her, in her sick little fantasy. Everyone else saw her like a sweet and innocent… well, child more or less. Rey had scolded herself so many times, trying to focus on the Jedi teaching Master Luke had taught her. There is no emotions, keep calm, meditate on the light and so on.

 

None of it helped when she closed her eyes even just to meditate. She could feel his teeth nap into her inner thigh, his hands slide up her sides to grab a hold of her shoulders and lay naked on top of her, letting her feel his hard member between them. Oh how she wished her dreams would take her that much further, but dream-Kylo always declined with a smile and kept on pleasing and teasing her till she would whimper and squirmed of pleasure and need.

 

Alinah smiled with sympathy at Rey looking lost and in love, “Well sweetie, what if we show this kriffing Bantha-breath that you most certainly isn’t just a girl, hmm?” Alinah wiggled her eyebrow and got a devious smile on her lips. A bit afraid what Rey just started, she still wanted Kylo to pay in some way or another. With a gulp Rey answered with a nod and a nervous smile.

 

That was all it took for Alinah and she grabbed Rey by the hand and hurried down to her own room while jabbering along with “and then we can … and with your hair… and oh, if we do this… and then…” with Rey in tow. Rey’s head was buzzing from all the information on how to improve one’s looks for the sake of a man.

 

 _Force, no wonder he thought I was a kid, I have no clue what half of these things are_ , she mused to herself, not that she would normally go to these lengths just to impress a man… _wow wow WOW…_ not _impress! Kriff... To SHOW him, yes! Ha, I’ll_ show _him, yes I will_.

 

They hastily entered Alinah’s room, still smelling like sex, Rey was put in a chair and looked around. It was just as her room, but the feel to it was different. More feminine with all the off-work dresses in the open closet, the make-up at the mirror and … _what was that?_

 

Rey was just about to take a big, long pink thing up to ask Alinah what THAT was, when she was stopped by a giggling Alinah “you’ve never seen a … personal toy before?” she looked at Rey a bit amused and befuddled at the same time.

 

Quickly Rey took her hand into her lab and began to fuddle with her hands again, nervously “ehm, no… no I haven’t” _Sigh, the pesky blush again_. Rey wondered if she would continue to blush this much if her natural color would all together change permanently.

 

Alinah put a hand on her shoulder, making Rey look at her “it’s okay sweetie… and by the way, it’s a marvelous piece of machinery. Takes the edge right off if you don’t have a cock to take it off for you” she winked at Rey blushing with wide eyes. Rey knew her coworker had a lust for men, but she never heard people talk like that, well women in particular really.

 

The men on Jakku had a ton of repulsive things to say when Rey was in Niima Outpost to sell her findings. Weirdly enough she didn’t have a problem with all the suggestive things dream-Kylo said to her… Perhaps because she knew it was only a dream; only a reflection of what she really wanted him to say to her.

 

Rey looked at all the things Alinah had pulled out from her closet. She began to put Rey’s hair in the curling gizmos “this will give your hair the most beautiful wave of curls and in the mean time I can make you look so smoking hot, that your little boy toy will fall on his tail once he sees you” Alinah grinned and Rey couldn’t help her smile form on lips. _Oh she was going to show him!_

 

Alinah found a dress for Rey once the make-up was on and the curling gizmos was out again. Of cause it would be a blood red dress with not nearly enough skin coverage and Rey’s eyes nearly bulked out. “Alinah… I’m … Are you kidding me?!” the woman gave her a sexy wink “if _you_ react like this, imagine how _he_ will react”. _Oh_ Rey definitely liked that idea, and quickly stood up and got out of her clothes a little too quickly.

 

Alinah found a pair of black… something... A string with a little laced triangle. Rey lifted an eyebrow as a question when she was handed the tiny piece of string and cloth. Alinah giggled, “it’s for underneath; I just bought them. Think of it as my gift to you for your first night out as a sexy siren”, Alinah winked again.

 

Rey still stood holding the red dress in one hand and the lack of undergarment in the other, looking utterly puzzled. _Am I really doing this…_ why _am I even doing this_ , starting to back out. With Alinah’s back turned so Rey could change, she looked at herself in the mirror.

 

Even though she was still in her work clothes, Rey already looked a lot sexier with her wavy black hair and the make-up that Alinah put on her. The thought of Kylo’s eyes bulge out if he saw her in the dress and little lace thingy as well was enough for Rey to almost tear off her clothes and put it on.

 

Rey cleared her throat and Alinah turned again and when she did, her hands flew up to her mouth and eyes wide “Oh Rey, sweetie… you look amazing”. Rey beamed at the compliment and couldn’t wait till she could show that nerfherder that she was a woman, NOT a child.

 

Alinah found some shoes that looked uncomfortable, but Rey was determined to see this through now and besides, she had always been a fast learner. “Stiletto’s” Alinah said with a smile “those will go well with the dress” and handed Rey the black shoes.

 

While putting the shoes on, Rey admired the lace in front of the shoes and the thin black strap around her small ankle. She actually started to understand why women did this. This knowledge of just your look could lay men down in line, was both powerful and intoxicating.

 

Rey stood again in front of the large mirror and took in the entire picture of herself. She still couldn’t quite figure out how on earth she would slip past all the security in the halls to Kylo Ren’s room when staff members wasn’t allowed to roam the halls at nighttime.

 

She knew where it was now, since she had accidently bumped into him on his way out of his chamber. Lucky for her, he had been more busy laughing at her than figuring out why she was sneaking around on the top floors where all the intel were.

 

As if Alinah had read her mind, the woman behind her said with knowing smile in the mirror “if anyone stops you, you just give them a smile and say you are off to ‘entertain’ an officer, then the matter will be above a lowly Stormtrooper and they will let you go”. If Rey had only known this, it would have been a whole lot easier to wander around to steal intel on the ship. _Oh well, first things first_.

 

Rey nodded with a smile and was about to grab her work clothes, but Alinah grabbed it out from under her, clinging it tight to her chest “you will go!” nodding to the door grinning. “I make sure these are in your room when you get back later… or tomorrow” she winked at Rey and put her clothes on the table with her firm hand on it, not willing to part with it.

 

Knowing how stubborn Alinah was, Rey grinned and gave in. “All right” Rey smiled and then looked sincerely at Alinah “and thank you. Really!” Alinah just grinned and nodded at the door, quite able to see how giddy Rey really was to get going. “Tell me all about it… tomorrow” and closed the door behind Rey.

 

Walking a bit wobbly to begin with, Rey walked down the hallway and started to back track her steps from earlier that evening. There were only one set of Stormtroopers that stopped her and with the excuse that Alinah had apparently delivered a thousand times, she took up a very used trait from Alinah and winked at the Stormtroopers when she said “entertain” and they quickly fumbled around and hurried down the hall again.

 

 _Well that worked better than I thought, perhaps that winking-thing has some merit to it_ , Rey thought amused, comparing it to the effect of her Force-persuade. Assuming with the right kind of crowd – gullible or scared of reproductions from the higher-up’s - a sexy wink would be almost as efficient, Rey giggled to herself.

 

The thought of how she could tease Kylo Ren came to mind and Rey couldn’t help a laughs bubbling out of her. The little voice inside her head telling her how _not_ -Jedi like this whole ordeal was, was completely shut down for the night. Rey wanted payback and she wanted to see the great and powerful Kylo Ren squirm.

 

Finally arriving at his door, she prayed to the Maker that he was alone. Her heart beat faster by the thought of him being with other officers having a late meeting or whatever dark lords did these days…or perhaps he wasn’t even there?

 

Before she lost anymore nerve, the door slid open and a dark Master of Knights of Ren stood in the doorway. Only wearing loose black pants, her eyes fell on his bare delicious chest, _oh_ how she had kissed those muscles in her dreams, licked and scratched them when he… her eyes were drawn to his eyes. They were dark and contained a fire she had never seen before.

 

Rey all of a sudden remembered what he had said earlier that same day ‘I could feel you even before you came on board’. Had he sensed what she had been doing this whole time?! Or was he with someone else inside?!? Jealousy clawed inside her chest, nearly making her shake with rage over some trashy bitch taking _her_ Ky… _Oh… Kriff!_

 

Rey looked timid in front of him, all her confidence gone. Forgetting to distinguish between real-Kylo and dream-Kylo she realized standing in front of him, that she actually wanted the real Kylo. The dreams were only a substitute for what she really wanted, what she really craved with every fiber of her body.

 

Gulping Rey cursed her stupid brain for finding this out when she was standing right in front of him, dressed in this ridiculous attire. Who was she, to try and seduce someone as important like him? Kriff, even on the light side he would be a prince by heritage and she, a mere scavenger rat.

 

Before making a bigger fool of herself, she mumbled a hastily “sorry, I… _Kriff_ ” and turned hastily around, hoping he would just let her go so she could go back to her room and bury herself into the durasteel floor in shame. This was the worst possible idea… ever!

 

A strong grip on her wrist is all Rey got as a warning, before being pulled inside and the door closed again, leaving her alone with him. Slammed up against the cold wall, Kylo’s soft lips covered her mouth in a hungry kiss. Rey is utterly confused until Kylo opens his end of the bond, letting all his lust and desire for her and her alone flow into her, letting it fill her up.

 

She inhaled sharply as heat shoots to her core and her hands quickly wiggled into his hair while answering his kisses vigorously. Rey could feel the burning inside her nearly explode like a small sun, when Kylo groans in her mouth and pushes his hard cock up against her. Without her consent her body decides to response as her hips grinded back into him, following his rhythm.

 

With wanton moans her fingers scratched over his scalp and down his bare chest. _Oh_ how she had dreamed of this, wanted this. Her brain short-circuited when Kylo kissed her like that, just like in her dreams. It was too good to be true and already she could feel herself getting soaking wet.

 

She wanted him! In every possible way, not caring about anything else in the entire galaxy as long as he kept on kissing and touching her like this. If the resistance stood on one side and sex with Kylo on the other, there would be _so_ many disappointing faces when she turned them all down for _him_. Only him. She vaguely heard him bite back a groan.

 

Her fingers found back into his dark locks as she trailed her lips and tongue down his neck and rocked her core against him. How she had gotten her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands on her ass, she had no idea. It was all a lust filled wonderful haze. When Rey reached his shoulder she bit down hard, letting him know exactly how turned on she was.

 

Nearly breaking his skin, Kylo groaned loudly and the hand that now wasn’t on her ass, began to slither in between them, finding her swollen bud. Pressing it, rolling it and teasing it just like her dreams, she let her head sink backwards to the wall, expose her neck. A sob bubbling out from her throat made Kylo grab her ass even tighter and growled at her, taking his mouth to her neck, licking, kissing, biting and sucking, making her see stars.

 

“Force Rey… you are amazing” he groaned and found the spot that got her flying high and sucked. “Oh, Kriff… oh Kylo, take me… oh Maker, please take me” she was burning up, trembling of pure lust for him. “Not just yet darling... I want to tell you something first” he said with a deep rumble, sucking on her earlobe, making her squirm even more.

 

 _Oh Force, hearing him moan and whisper in that deep dark voice as well as the grinding against her and his finger on her swollen bud_ … It felt like cold electricity crackling inside her. “Kylo... I’m… oh Kriff don’t stop… please don’t stooo…ohhh” she arched her back and came with a scream. Filling the room with her gasping for air, feeling Kylo still rolling his enormous grid against her.

 

She was going crazy, she wanted him, she needed him inside her more than ever. “Ple…please Kylo, I need… oh …oh Maker… “ overly sensitive she tried to slap away his fingers. A chuckle rumbled through his chest and he stopped. His lips grazed the shell of her ear as he whispered to her “I saw you in your dreams, I’ve known all along sweetheart”.

 

He rolled against her “about your desires”, rolling again “about your want”, making Rey gasp and squirm. Her brows furrowed, “Kylo… please, I need you inside me”. A wolfish grin spread across his lips. “Are you sure you’re ready for me Sweetheart”. Rey couldn’t take it much longer. “Yes, please”!

 

Her fingers found his pants, trying to drag out his cock. Her dress had already been ruffled up against her thighs and it only took a small replacement of her dress further up and pulling the laced fabric underneath aside and then, with one push, he hilted himself. They both groaned at the feeling. Rey knew it would hurt for her first time, but honestly she was so wet, it hardly make a difference.

 

Kylo surged down to her lips, kissing her passionately, making sure not to move before she was ready. His tongue begged for entry and as she opened up her wet mouth to him, he swirled his tongue around, tasting her. After a while they both gasped for air and with a husked voice he looked at her “Force Rey… you’re so tight… I don’t think I can keep still for much longer”.

 

She rolled her hips, giving him her permission to move. Kylo choked as he began to move “Maker… you feel so good”. Rey gripped his wavy locks and tightened her grip. “Faster Kylo, please… I need…” she begged as she met his hips. Kylo grinned, “whatever my lady desires” he cooed, as he upped the thempo. She panted and moaned as the last sting of pain disappeared to be filled with intense pleasure instead.

 

“Harder… Oh Maker, fuck me harder… take me…” she mewled and Kylo instantly slammed into her, hard and fast. With his hands still on her ass, Kylo tilted her just so, to hit her spongy spot inside her, making Rey keen and arch her back. Her fingers tugged his hair painfully but it only spurred him on.

 

Grunting and panting he pounded into her, losing his rhythm “oh Force Rey… I wanna come inside you”. Rey sobbed an outstretched ‘YES’ as she fell over the edge yet again. Kylo barred his teeth as he felt her walls twitch and pulse around him, pounding furiously into her, allowing him to follow her over the edge.

 

Slamming into her one last time, Kylo filled her with hot spurts, making Rey open her mouth in a sound-less moan. She had never experienced anything like this and the way his cum jetted into her, tickling in all the right ways was almost too much. She tugged his hair to kiss him. Her tongue swirled around his as her walls milked him for every last drop.

 

Finally coming down from their high, they parted lips. “Stars Rey, you’re more wild than a Nexu in heat”. Rey was beaming up at him, happy and sated. Having Kylo know all along, wasn’t such a bad idea after all, she thought giggling.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The “you’re more wild than a Nexu in heat” is a reference to my other Reylo fic ‘A Change of Pace’ ^^ I love making small references in my stories. Making them seem more connected, like a part of me :-) Hopefully you can forgive me for that little quirk ;-)


End file.
